


Eri and Bakustitch

by amuk



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Orphans, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Eri didn’t know what to make of the red monster tearing through her trash, only that he looked as lonely as she felt. Hopefully her brothers wouldn't mind if she brought him home.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Eri, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Toogata Mirio, Midoriya Izuku & Toogata Mirio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Eri and Bakustitch

**Author's Note:**

> For the Heroes Ever After zine! I wanted to do a play on Lilo and Stitch (with obvious cast above!) and for once only one member of the big three appears here. The amazing @mabbofu on twitter/ao3 who made spot illustrations/line breaks for this!

“We’re going to be late.” Eri looked away from the car window to the front seat, where her mom was glaring at her dad. Arms crossed, jaw jutting out slightly, she was the picture of irritation. “Again.”

Outside, the rain fell, quietly tapping on the glass. It sounded like a song and Eri swayed in time with it. There were few things she looked forward to more than dance class, though she still wasn’t good at it. Maybe she could practice with her brothers. Or, rather, brother—Izuku was a terrible dancer, worse than her.

Her dad smiled at her mom playfully, looking at her over his spectacles. “Didn’t you hear? It’s in fashion?”

Eri giggled. Even her mom couldn’t help but crack a smile. Almost nothing could stand up to her dad’s jokes. Looking at her through the rear-view mirror, he winked.

“Don’t think I didn’t see that!” her mom warned, but the fire was gone from her tone. Sighing, she fiddled with the radio, flipping through the channels. “Next time, we leave when I say so, okay?”

“Roger!” Her dad mock saluted.

“Roger!” Eri chirped, following suit.

“You two…” Sighing, her mom turned off the radio and looked back at her. “Honey, why don’t you practice the song they’re teaching you? What was it again?”

“Aloha o…” Eri frowned, fumbling over the last sound. “Ow?”

“Ow?” Her mom chuckled. “Well, you are learning three languages. Maybe your brothers can help you with it? I’m not all that good.”

“It’s easy.” Her dad hummed the song softly. “It’s a beautiful song. Let’s sing it together, Eri! One, Two, Thr—”

“—ee is the answer.”

Eri blinked. The window she was staring through was her classroom, the voice her teacher’s. Any sound of shattering glass, of a horn blaring or tires screeching were all in her head. Unconsciously, her hand touched her forehead on the scar that was barely visible through her long hair.

She was safe. That was a memory and she was safe. Her stomach flipflopped, and she forced back bitter vomit that wormed its way up her throat.

Turning back to the front of the classroom, she eyed her first-grade teacher. Mr. Toshinori, looking as frail as ever, coughed into his elbow. It sounded like he was hacking up a lung. Every part of him looked like he should be in the hospital. Finished, he straightened up and smiled feebly. “What do you think will happen if you add two and two?”

“Mr. Toshinori, don’t you think you should quit being a teacher?” From the front row, Eri’s classmate Mertle asked, not bothering to raise her hand. She flipped her red hair with a hand. “You’re dying.”

“I’m not—” He hunched over as he coughed again.

_BRINNGGGG_!

Interrupting him, the bell chimed a second time, letting them know that school was over. A dozen chairs scraped against the floor as students immediately leaped to their feet.

Struggling to maintain some semblance of control, Mr. Toshinori said, “Guys, I know this is our last day of class, but don’t forget—”

It was too late, half the class had already stampeded to the exit, into the waiting hands of their parents. Eri felt bad for him.

“Hey.”

Eri tore her eyes away from her sad teacher. Mertle stood beside her, arms crossed, a sneer on her face. Looking down at her, she raised a brow, “You heard the bell right?”

Her friends stood behind her, identical snobbish looks on their faces. “Right?” they echoed.

Eri nodded. “Y-yes.” 

“You spend all day staring outside. At least you’re not deaf, and just a space case.” Mertle pushed up her glasses. “Why’d you drop out of dance class? Is it cause you suck?”

Dance class. Eri bit her cheek. “I…”

_Let’s sing together._

“What’s going on here?” As though sensing her distress, Mr. Toshinori came over, a disapproving frown on his face. “Mertle, are you—”

“I’m just cheering her up!” Mertle snapped back, flipping her hair and walking away. “The weirdo doesn’t talk otherwise.”

“Mertle! Detention!” Mr. Toshinori sighed, shaking his head before crouching down in front of Eri. Giving her a gentle smile, he asked, “Are you okay?”

She didn’t know the answer to that question anymore. Eri nodded her head.

“If you need anything, you can talk to me.” He rubbed her head. “I know it must be hard these days, but I’m here for you.”

The door swung open with a loud bang and her older brother Izuku stood at the entrance, panting. “Eri!” he jogged to her table, glancing up at the clock. “I’m sorry I’m late!” He bowed his head once. “I wasn’t fast enough.”

“I-it’s okay,” Eri mumbled, shaking her hands in front of her. Sweat dripped down her brother’s forehead and her shoulders sunk. Every day, after school, he ran to her classroom. Izuku didn’t join any clubs, didn’t hang out with his friends, just made a beeline straight to her.

She wasn’t worth it.

“Any faster, my boy, and you should be on the track team.” Mr. Toshinori chuckled, resting a hand on Izuku’s shoulder.

“M-m-mr. Toshinori!” Izuku’s eyes grew wide as he stared up at the teacher. Flustered, he ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not that fast. Just…”

“You weren’t that late today.” Mr. Toshinori squeezed his shoulder, his voice gentling. “And I said before, I don’t mind waiting.”

“That’s fine! I’ve got this.” Izuku pumped his hands, giving Eri a bright smile. “Right?”

She nodded in response and his smile dimmed a notch.

Eri blinked awake, her throat parched as she stared up at the dark ceiling. Outside, the leaves rustled as a cool night breeze blew through them, crickets chirping restlessly as the hour wore on. _Water,_ she thought. Her tongue felt like sand in her mouth. She glanced at the table next to her bed. Usually, her mom would have put a glass there, would have brushed back her bangs before kissing her goodnight.

She wiped her eyes. Slipping out of bed, Eri quietly padded out of her room. To her left, at the end of the long hallway, was a locked door. Her parents’ room. Mirio had shut it when she came back from the hospital, locking it tight. _We can deal with it later,_ he’d said.

She heard the word _Never._ The door had only opened once, before the cremation, and Mirio had gone in alone. Izuku had read her a story while they waited downstairs, his eyes sliding away by the end of every paragraph. Eri couldn’t remember what the story was. Maybe he’d never finished it.

No, she didn’t need to go there. What she needed was water and that was downstairs. Eri turned to her right, toward the stairs. The floorboards creaked lightly with every step. Her brothers’ bedroom lights stayed off.

“What did he….”

“Just…”

At the top of the stairs, Eri froze as she heard voices. Quickly, she sat down on the stairs, slowly lowering herself down the steps until she could hear them better. In the living room, Mirio sat on the couch, hands clasped, jaw resting on his knuckles as he thought about it. Izuku paced back and forth as though the answers could be found if he walked enough.

“They’ll just take us?” Izuku asked, his hands curled into fists. “They’ll separate us?”

“If I can’t prove that I’m taking good care of you, yes.” Mirio raked a hand through his hair. “Money’s a little tight because of all the bills, so they’re concerned.”

“But…that’s just unfair!” Izuku stopped walking, his arms at his side. “I…what if I get a job too?” His expression brightened. “I can get a job after school and-and-and I can go to work after I graduate!”

“No!” Mirio sprang to his feet and Eri shivered. She’d never seen her brother look so angry. Even Izuku took a step backward. Calming down, he smiled and grabbed Izuku’s hands, carefully uncurling his fists. “You can’t daydream while on the job, you know? And how’re you going to finish all your homework when you’re working.”

“But—”

“It’ll be fine,” Mirio interrupted, his smile even brighter as he pulled Izuku close and hugged him tight. “Look, tomorrow I’m starting a new job, a nice one down by the beach. And Nejire and Tamaki said they’d help out as much as they can. So don’t you worry about money, unless you want to be like Scrooge.”

“But—”

As though to prove his point, Mirio quacked.

“O-okay.” Izuku relaxed slightly.

“And you’re going to university.” Mirio pulled back, brushing Izuku’s hair out of his face. “It’d be a crime to keep the greatest mind out of university.”

Izuku bit his lip. “You didn’t get to go.”

“ _Yet_.” Mirio bopped him on the nose, winking. “I’m just delaying it a little, that’s all.”

“You will go, okay?” Izuku pressed, a determined expression on his face. “After me, right?”

“As long as I can use your notes.” Mirio chuckled. “Now, let’s go to bed; you’ve got school tomorrow and I can’t be late for my first day.”

Eri scrambled backwards, trying to keep out of sight, but the stairs creaked at that moment. Immediately, her brothers looked behind them, up at the stairs.

“Eri!” Mirio’s eyes widened before he gave her the same reassuring smile. “What’s up?”

“E-e-eri?” Izuku had always been the worst liar.

Getting up, she weakly waved. “Water,” she mumbled.

“Water! Got it!” Izuku ran to the kitchen.

“Careful not to spill!” Mirio called out, heading up the stairs toward her. “Let’s go to your room to wait for him, okay?”

She nodded, grabbing her brother’s hand. It was warm. This close, she could see the bags under his eyes, the lines on his face. He never looked so tired, so old before. Maybe it would be better if he didn’t have to take care of her, if she lived away.

As she slipped back into bed, Mirio carefully tucked her blanket around her. “Still kinda chilly, isn’t it? Maybe we’ll get Christmas in July!” He sat on the edge of her bed, his hand gently brushing the bangs away from her eyes. Did their mom do that for him too? “You okay, Eri?”

“Yeah,” she mumbled.

“Got your water!” Izuku stumbled in. Coming to a stop next to her head, he offered her the glass. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“No,” she answered truthfully, sitting up to drink. Her mouth still felt parched. Maybe the thirst would never go away.

“You know what we haven’t done in a long time? Singing lullabies!” Mirio took the glass from her and set on the side table. Imploringly, he leaned forward and asked, “Do you want to sing with us, Eri?”

“No,” she answered immediately.

Mirio’s expression tightened but he kept his smile up. “Alright then, we’ll sing instead. Close your eyes.”

Eri rocked her feet back and forth as she sat at the kitchen table. It would be another hour till dinner, another hour till Mirio came back from the beach. Beside her, Izuku poured over sheets of paper, filling line after line with tiny, cramped writing. His homework was much harder than hers. And longer.

Outside, something metallic rattled. Eri looked at the kitchen window curiously, but from here she couldn’t see anything. Izuku hadn’t noticed, muttering under his breath something about sins and triangles. Sneaking a glance at him, Eri slipped off her chair and headed to the backdoor.

Opening it a crack, she peeked outside. There was a concrete slab, a grassy hill, two trashcans—

A trashcan rattled and Eri jumped. Was it a mongoose? A monster? Staring at it, she waited, but the can didn’t move. It only rattled every now and then, as though someone was rolling around in it. Behind her, Izuku was still concentrating on his homework. She didn’t want to bother him; it was time she fought monsters on her own. Gathering her courage, Eri slipped outside.

“Hello?” she called out as she got closer, clasping her hands together nervously. “Are you a monster?”

The trashcan fell over in response and she tried not to shriek as she jumped back. For a second, nothing happened, and then this big red thing crawled out. Eri stared. What was it, a dog? A cat? It was a big, furry animal, with four legs and long antenna sticking out of its forehead. Looking a little dizzy, it shook its head and coughed. Clouds of black smoke escaped its lips.

It had to be a monster. A fire monster. It looked her, with big, unblinking eyes, before returning to the garbage. Tearing apart the bag with its claws, it nosed through the refuse.

Eri stared. It was a hungry monster.

“Hey, are you here?” Eri whispered, sneaking out of the house with a plate of meat. This was what having a pet was like, she imagined. Every day without fail, the red monster would come to sniff through their trash. Izuku was always busy with homework and Eri finished hers early, so she snuck out to feed him.

The second she set down the plate, he reappeared. When she backed away, he crept closer, sniffing the plate suspiciously before wolfing down everything on the plate. And almost the plate itself, but when she’d chased him away, he got the picture. He was a smart monster.

So smart that he wouldn’t let her pet him. Eri frowned. This wasn’t at all like having a pet. All she did was feed him. Like right now. As she put down the plate, the monster poked his head out of a bush.

“Arrwhhh?” he growled.

“Can I touch you?” she asked hopefully.

The monster hissed, shaking his head. His long, floppy ears whipped back and forth.

Shoulders slumped, she walked back to the back door and sat on the ground. Deeming it safe, the monster jumped out of the bushes and rushed to the plate. He gave a happy grunt at the sight before immediately devouring everything in front of him.

Smoke rings still escaped is mouth every now and then. Maybe one day there’d be fire too. Eri glanced at the distant shape of the volcano. Her mom (and her heart hurt at the thought) used to point at it, calling it by the names of her native tongue. _Kazan._ “Bakugou.”

Before she could say anything else, the monster’s ears straightened and he looked at her. He grunted.

She wasn’t sure what to make of that, only he looked a bit happier. Eri tried again, “Bakugou?”

The monster looked at her again, grunting once more. Was that his name? She nodded. “I’m Eri.”

“E-ry,” the monster, Bakugou, repeated.

“Can I pet you?” she asked, holding out her hand.

True to form, he ignored her and finished devouring his meal.

“Oh no.” Izuku paled as he rifled through his backpack. Hastily, he pulled everything out: loose sheets of paper, textbooks, a gumwrapper. Turning his bag upside down, he shook it twice but nothing else came out. “Oh noooooo.”

Eri tore her eyes away from the window. The trashcans hadn’t rattled yet; Bakugou hadn’t arrived yet. “Something wrong?”

“My homework.” He slumped on the kitchen table and bemoaned, “I left the math sheet in my locker.” Hands on his hair, he tugged on the curly tufts. “And it’s due tomorrow.”

His teacher, Mr. Aizawa, was oddly strict and Eri gnawed her lip. “Are you in trouble?”

“Yeah.” He banged his head on the table once more before sitting up suddenly. “Iida!”

“Iida?” Eri cocked her head. She vaguely remembered meeting her brother’s friends. He was the tall, serious one, the one who smiled stiffly.

“I can get a copy from him.” Jumping to his feet, Izuku dashed to the door and swung it open. Slipping into his shoes, he dashed out. The door barely closed before he ran back in in. “Eri.”

“Y-yes!” She ran to the door.

“Is it okay if I leave you alone? It’s just for ten minutes, okay?” Izuku looked at her beseechingly.

“T-that’s fine.” Eri nodded her head eagerly. Any other answer and he’d stay behind; she’d already caused him enough trouble with adding to the list. “Good luck.”

“Thank you!” Izuku hugged her tightly and then he was off again, the door banging shut.

The house quiet. Eri looked behind her. The lights were on in the kitchen and living room, but nowhere else. Now that she thought about it, it was the first time she’d been left alone. She padded quietly to the kitchen, turn on the water, and filled a glass. Maybe she should turn on the tv; she didn’t like how quiet it was.

Outside, the trash cans rattled and Eri jumped. Leaning on the sink, she peeked outside to find the red monster outside. He growled, hungry, and she lowered herself to the kitchen floor. She’d almost forgotten it was time to feed him; she wasn’t entirely alone then.

She wasn’t alone. Eri glanced at the front door. Izuku wouldn’t be back for a while. It couldn’t hurt to let him in, just for a little, would it? No one had to know. Opening the side door, Eri stared at the expectant Bakugou. He growled at her once but did little else. Hesitantly, she suggested, “Come in.”

Bakugou didn’t move, only giving her a dubious look.

“The foods inside,” she added, stepping back.

He gave her a second look. As his stomach grumbled, he reluctantly got on his feet and crawled over. At the threshold, he hesitated. His belly rumbled once more, and he trotted in.

Eri sighed with relief and followed him to the kitchen. Now inside, all of his reluctance was gone and Bakugou was investigating everything in the house, especially the knives for some reason. He opened every cupboard, poked his nose into every shelf, and Eri winced as spoons and pots fell out in his wake.

“You can’t do that,” she reprimanded, picking up the fallen cutlery.

If Bakugou was listening, he didn’t react. Instead, he swung open the fridge, far stronger than his appearance suggested. “Food!” he uttered, the word barely recognizable.

“You can’t—”

“Eri!”

“Are you okay?”

Eri dropped the pans with a huge clang as she heard not just Izuku’s voice, but Mirio’s as well. He was home early. Really early. It hadn’t even been five minutes since Izuku had left. “H-here,” she replied back, running to the fridge. Trying to grab Bakugou, she whispered, “You have to go!”

He dropped an egg on her head.

“Don’t be scared, but we have a guest today! From Social Services!” Mirio said. There was a thud as something fell, followed by the sound of footsteps.

She paled. That was even worse than just her brothers. “You really have to go!” Jumping up and down, she managed to grab Bakugou’s foot. As she yanked him, she fell backwards with a soft groan.

Bakugou reacted quickly by pulling his leg free and scrambling up the counter. He hissed at her, smoke escaping his mouth again, and she wasn’t sure if she’d imagined the flicker of fire this time. Before she could get on her feet, Mirio and Izuku were standing at the kitchen entrance.

“As you can see.” Mirio gestured. “She’s…” He trailed off, his eyes widening as he took in the mess. “Uh…”

“What happened?” Izuku gasped.

“Kids are kids?” Mirio suggested, laughing nervously.

Behind him, the tall, reedy man adjusted his glasses. “I see.”

“What do you see?” Izuku asked, still staring at the mess. “And what is that?”

Bakugou didn’t take kindly to being gawked at. He ran along the counter and Eri wasn’t sure if he was trying to escape or attack her brother. Either way, if he leapt out of the kitchen, the rest of their house would be as messy as this room. Chasing Bakguou, she grabbed him as he leapt off the counter. An entirely unwanted action, he struggled in her arms, trying to escape.

“You can’t!” she said, tightening her grip. Panicking when he didn’t relent, Eri glanced at her brothers. What was she supposed to do now? Before she could think about it, she started humming. By now, she had forgotten the words to the song, but the tune, the tune was still there.

Slowly, Bakugou relaxed in her grip.

“We heard pets are great for theraphy,” Mirio quickly explained, pulling the social worker away. “Still training him though.”

“Yep, training, definitely training,” Izuku chimed in, propelling the stranger forward by pushing on his back.

As they headed to the entrance, Eri slumped to the floor. Letting go of Bakugou, she sighed. That wasn’t good. Her brothers would be in even more trouble now. And it was all her fault.

“Arawww,” Bakugou growled, sounding almost friendly.

“It’s okay.” She held out a hand. “You’re a problem but I’m one too.”

Bakugou stepped forward, sniffing her hand. Approving, he sat down and arched his head toward her. Did that mean she could pet him? Hesitantly, Eri laid a hand on his fur. He pushed his head further into her hand, giving her an impatient bark. Excited now, she petted him. His fur was softer than she’d expected. There was a rumbling sound, almost like purring, and when she glanced at his face, there was something like a contented smile on his face.

“Eri.”

At the sound of her brothers, Bakugou dashed to the other side of the kitchen and watched them warily. She looked up to find Mirio and Izuku standing at the kitchen entrance, their eyes wide.

“Eri, you’re smiling,” Mirio whispered.

She patted her mouth. Her lips were up and oh, she was smiling. Before she could say anything, four sets of arms were around her, bodies colliding as both her brothers hugged her.

“I was worried you’d never smile,” Izuku mumbled, crying.

“I’m so glad.” Mirio kissed the side of her head.

Eri couldn’t help it—surrounded by all this love, she broke into tears and clung to them. “I’m sorry, it’s all my fault—”

“It’s not!” Izuku snapped. “Nothing is.”

“But Mom and Dad—”

“You’re fine, Eri, don’t blame yourself.”

“And that guy—”

Mirio pulled back and wiped her tears with his thumb. “It’ll be fine. I can deal with him. Don’t worry about it.”

Bakugou growled and Eri glanced at him. Gathering her courage, she asked, “C-can he stay?”

“Him?” Mirio stared at him for a long moment before bursting into a smile. “Sure, but we’re going to have to housetrain him.” He gestured at the room. “Can’t have this happen again, right?”

Eri nodded vigorously. “Y-yes. I’ll teach him, I will! He can be good.”

“What is he?” Izuku asked, taking a photo with his phone. He started to scroll through the internet, mumbling under his breath about different breeds of dogs and cats.

_A monster_ , Eri knew, but she kept silent. Whatever he was, he was going to be family now. 


End file.
